Many current lines of research suggest that the increase of blood oxygen affinity in this disease might diminish sickling; however, it is also possible that the increase of blood oxygen affinity in patients could lead to a worsening of their clinical state due to decreased oxygen affinity. The objective of this work is to evaluate the effect of alteration of blood oxygen affinity in patients with sickle cell anemia.